


one and only one

by Sleepy_puppet



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_puppet/pseuds/Sleepy_puppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin’s life is boring but when Yunho comes to his world, everything changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	one and only one

A day as usual, Changmin wakes up at quarter to seven, does the stuffs and eats breakfast at seven. It takes 30 minutes for the boy to eat all his breakfast and wash the dishes, and after five minutes he locks the door and goes to the bus stop.  
  
Shim Changmin’s life is very simple, he is recommended to be a good student by all the teachers in his class, he is quite smart and he is the person who doesn’t talk much in the class, except say “I” or “yes” when the teacher checks out the students list and answer the questions. In the break time, when the other kids are going around the class, chatting and giggling, sometime fighting, Changmin just sits is his position, preparing for the next class or do the homework as soon as possible so that he will have more free time at home.  
  
According to the rule of students, which is created for a long time, there’re two types at school, one is available, and one is invisible. Changmin, as an honor, is ‘the invisible’. He doesn’t have any friend and sometime his classmate thinks he doesn’t exist although he is standing in font of their eyes.  
  
But Changmin doesn’t mind about that, he has a lot things to do instead of listening to the others. He just ignores.  
  
Because Changmin has no friends, so after the class, he walks alone on the way to the bus stop, and wait exactly seven minutes for the bus. In that time, Changmin usually takes out a novel he borrows from the library to read, he just has read the  _Kafka one the shore_  last week, and now in his hand is  _The story of seagull and the cat who taught her fly_.  
  
Changmin goes home at five, and he turns on the television to watch the Discovery channel to six, and then he cooks the dinner.  
  
Changmin’s parents are businessmen, they always travel around and leave Changmin home. So Changmin learns how to do all thing since he was a child. His parents tend to hire a maid but Changmin disagrees. The boy said he knew how to do all things so that his parents didn’t need to waste their money.  
  
And finally, after doing his homework, Changmin will goes to the internet, logging on his Facebook’s account to chat with his some of his friends and his parents. Changmin’s online friends mostly are like him, they are quiet in their real life but in the internet they are difenrent. Changmin likes the page and the groups that are all bout books and something like that, full of letters and words.  
  
In the internet, Changmin has only three friends he know their faces, their parents and Yoochun. Yoochun is Changmin’s best friend since they are kids, but since Yoochun moves out with his family eight years ago, no one plays with him. the boys keep in touch with letters, messages and mails. Changmin really wants Yoochun to come to his home and stay for a while but Yoochun is very busy.  
  
Changmin is getting used with being alone, but sometimes he really wants to cry when he hears his friends said when they got home they smelled the food and they heard their parents’ voice, or they fight with their siblings.  
  
  
  
  
Yunho sighs and bows to pick a paper up, this is the nth time love letters is founds in his locker.  
  
“You should me proud. More than three fourth of boys in this school wants to have just a letter.”  
  
Yunho lifts his head and finds the voice come from Donghae – one of his best friends.  
  
“it’s not funny.” Yunho replies, “it’s very annoying.” He continues, “My mother starts to complain about these letter instead of smiling before.”  
  
Donghae shrugs his shoulder, “you will not received letter if you go to the center of the school yard and shout out that you’re gay.”  
  
Yunho just simple kicks Donghae’s ass as an answer and send him a death glare  _are_   _you crazy?_  
  
  
  
It is lunch time, and Changmin is sitting on his familiar seat – in the table which all the loneliness seat. There are five people sit around but they just head their attention to their meal. Changmin is chewing his cucumber salad while he is reading his book.  
  
Suddenly, something crushes into his back, making the boy almost slap his face at the table.  
  
Changmin, after winces like a kitten, try to turn back to the who is the culprit and then frozen because this is Jung Yunho.  
  
Jung Yunho – one of ‘kings’ in his school – but everyone agrees he is the hottest guy at school, all the girls flush when he smile then giggle idiot when he goes away. Yunho’s family is rich, very rich because he has two motorbikes and one Ferrari sport car.  
  
“Oh I’m so sorry, do you get hurt?” Yunho quickly puts his food on the desk, and runs to Changmin.  
  
“no.” Changmin shakes his head and then the boy turns away, ignoring the ‘king’.  
  
By the way, Yunho doesn’t care, he is starving and he need to fill his nagging stomach.  
  
  
  
  
Yunho and Changmin meet again in a rainy afternoon.  
  
Changmin brings his umbrella, but Yunho doesn’t of course he doesn’t need because he drives to the school, but he needs an umbrella, or at least there is a kind student who will come with him to the garage.  
  
And that nice boy is Changmin, because he is the only one Yunho can see.  
  
“hi.” Yunho walks to Changmin when he is about to open his umbrella.  
  
“good afternoon.” Changmin replies, “how can I help you?”  
  
“oh, I need to go to the garage so do you mind if I walked with you?”  
  
“no problem, come here.” Changmin simply says, lifting his umbrella to the left a little bit so that Yunho doesn’t get wet.  
  
  
  
  
The boys come to Yunho’s car, and Changmin stands for a while to wait Yunho opening his car and get in.  
  
“I guest you are okay. Good bye.” Changmin waves his hand. He looks  at his watch and realize that he just have ten minutes to take the bus, so Changmin’s steps become longer and longer.  
  
Suddenly he hears a voice: “hey hey!!”  
  
Changmin stops for a while, and he turns his back and looks around. The street is empty and there is a running car, he is the only one walking. But Changmin still uses his finger to point himself.  
  
“yeah I call you.” the car stops next to Changmin and this is Yunho.  
  
“get in, I will drive you home.” Yunho demands.  
  
  
  
  
Since that day, Yunho has Changmin’s number. But it takes Yunho a week to decide to send the younger a message.  
  
Okay, just Yunho is stuck in his class and he wants to have someone to talk. He opens his list on his phone and randomly chooses a number and he regrets about his choice.  
  
  
  
They have totally 13 messages in the conversation, 7 from Yunho and 6 from Changmin. Changmin is on the library, doing his homework because he has two period for studying himself and the boy isn’t hungry.  
  
A soft smiles escape from Yunho’s lips when he read the younger’s messages, but all thing come to an end when Yunho lifts his head up and see his teacher stading in front of him with an tomato face.  
  
“Get out of my class, Jung, and don’t forget to put your phone on my desk.”  
  
  
  
Yunho spends half an hour in the class after the bell rings, just to take his phone back. He doesn’t remember what he said, but seem like teacher Lee was annoyed by his talking senseless, so he gives Yunho phone back instead of keeping it at least one week.  
  
Donghae – with a full mouth of food – laughs about loud when Yunho tells his story and receiving a kick from his best friend.  
  
“oh, how about the boy, Shin or Shim . . . ?”  
  
“he is Shim Changmin, stupid bastard.”  
  
“whatever, I don’t care.” Donghae pouts then he is back to his lunch, he also takes Yunho’s cake. But Yunho doesn’t care to take his cake back, because he is staring at Shim Changmin. the boy sits apart from him two desk and he is reading something.  
  
Then Changmin lifts his head up and their eyes meet.  
  
Yunho blushes, he quickly bows his head, pretending that he is enjoying his lunch.  
  
  
  
  
This lasts almost one month for Yunho to takes all of his encouragement to stand up, making his way to the boy’s seat.  
  
“can I sit here?” Yunho clears his throat.  
  
Changmin looks at him for a while like he is an strange animal in the zoo and then he turns back to his book.  
  
“of course.” Changmin moves a little bit to so that Yunho could go to his seat.  
  
  
  
  
Yunho blinks when he sees Changmin stand up go get another set of food. But Changmin just ignores Yunho, continuing enjoying his pancake.  
  
“you look so . . .” Yunho is finding a suitable word to say but Changmin helps him to complete his sentence perfectly.  
  
“my ability on eating?”  
  
Yunho shrugs his shoulder.  
  
“eating is one of my hobbies. I can eat vary much but don’t have to worry about being get fat.”  
  
“uh. Do you want to have an orange juice? I have a new sale-off card and I want to try.”  
  
“I’d like apple juice.”  
  
  
  
It has been a month since Yunho last sat with his friend on lunch. He sits with Changmin and talks with the boy.  
  
All of the kids are very surprised about that. Because Shim Changmin is invisible since he is together with Jung Yunho. Some cruel rumors said that Changmin wanted to be popular so he was stick with Yunho. But the truth is, Yunho  _stalks_ Changmin, not Changmin – as the rumors say – does.  
  
Yunho always wait for Changmin at lunch time, sometime he will go the younger’s class and they will go the cafeteria together, or Yunho will wait at their desk and calls out Changmin’s name and waves hand to beckons the boy and they will buy the lunch together. Maybe sometimes they change the position, and sitting under the tree, having lunch is not a bad idea.  
  
Yunho’s friends have a new game, which they think it’s very funny: because Yunho always talks about Changmin when he is with his friends, so they guest how long they will be a couple. Of course Yunho doesn’t know but he is showing for his friends he like Changmin. and he is a fool – and this is the funny thing about the game. the boys event go home together although their houses is not in a common way. Yunho’s house is in the north of the city and Changmin’s house is in the south and Yunho’s class ends earlier than Changmin’s one. But Yunho starts making a new habbit: he waits Changmin is the library because Changmin always goes to the library after his class to give back and borrow a new book. This makes a advantage – Yunho’s result is more and more better and his parents are happy about that.  
  
And Heechul bets with Eunhyuk 10$ that Yunho and Changmin will have a kiss by the end of this month after he saw they go to the supermarket together and spends all day in the mall and the park.  
  
  
  
  
About Changmin, he knows his life turns into a new page since Yunho came. By the way, Changmin doesn’t want to admit because he is afraid if Yunho knows that, he will leave Changmin. so Changmin says to himself it’s okay. One man never lives in poor condition if he has money in a day, Changmin is like that, now he can’t stand alone, the feeling when he has Yunho around, and he loves it, like something is sort and smooth cares his skin. Changmin now can smell Yunho. The smell is difficult to describe clearly, but it very Yunho: warm, soft, manly and safe.  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry but today i will not pick you home.” Yunho whispers through his phone.  
  
“okay, I understand. I will take the bus.” Changmin smiles sadly and luckily Yunho doesn’t see his face.  
  
“I’m sorry Changminnie.”  
  
“no problem.”  
  
“oh I have to hang out.”  
  
“yeah, bye.”  
  
  
  
  
Actually, Yunho has a plant, and it takes him a lot of time to complete but Yunho wants it be done as soon as possible. Although he feels so sorry for Changmin but he can’t, this is good for both of them, at least Yunho is the one who thinks that.  
  
Yunho comes to a flower shop to get something he ordered last week, he buys a book too and hecause of his good-looking so the owner of the shop gives him a lot of advices.  
  
  
  
And Yunho plant is making a flower garden to confess with Changmin. he thinks a lot bout their relationship and his feeling when he has Changmin besides him. when he is with Changmin, everything is perfect, he is himself and he doesn’t need to hide anything. day by day, he realize that he likes the younger.  
  
To be honest, Yunho will not know if his mother didn’t tell him he was more and more happier, he sings song and chuckles when he receives messages from Changmin. and he ready to wakes up at 2 am to chat with the boy or getting up earlier to driving a long way to drive Changmin school and many more thing which Yunho bets he will take a lot of time if he list them all.  
  
  
  
  
Finally, it’s show time. All the flowers blossom and their looks and perfumes mix into a good smell. The red roses are planted in the middle of the garden and they make a heart shape. The white roses are planted surrounding.  
  
The only thing Yunho has to do is showing Changmin and confessing, so he decides he will invites Changmin to come his house. Yunho tells Changmin many things about his house and Changmin is very curious and Yunho once promises to invite Changmin to go to his house. This is the perfect time to make his promise to the younger boy come true.  
  
“hey Changmin, let’s come to my house.” Says Yunho while they are eating their lunch.  
  
“huh?” Changmin asks him back, “I’m sorry?”  
  
“I said, let’s go to my house. Remember I promise to show you my home, perfect our classes end up at 3 pm.”  
  
Changmin lifts head up and their eyes meet, after a long silence, he nods his head “uh. I will meet you at the school gate.”  
  
“you don’t go to the library, don’t you?” Yunho jokes.  
  
“no. I want to have more time to look around your house.” Changmin just simple shrugs his shoulder.  
  
Yunho makes a sound, he thinks he will surprise if Changmin still goes to the library, because Changmin once told Yunho that he wants to be an architect, so the boy is curious about houses and furniture.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho walks very quickly to his car, he almost runs. It’s 3.05 pm and Changmin is waiting for him. Actually the teacher give him assignment so that Yunho has to stay after class, and his teacher each 1 minutes has to remind him, “earth to Yunho.”. it is very embarrassed.  
  
Luckily, Changmin doesn’t seem to be angry at him, the boy is playing with his rubik when Yunho parks next to him.  
  
“I think teacher Lee hates me.” Yunho sighs.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“because I’m the only one who has to get the extra assignment.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“would you want to drink? We have coke, orange juice, water, tea . . . ” Yunho gives out his hand to count.  
  
“okay, just water.” Changmin shakes his head.  
  
“yo, do you want to go around and have a look?”  
  
“you should be a tour guide.”  
  
“he he.”  
  
“Yunho?”  
  
“uh-huh?”  
  
“you’re so stranger.”  
  
“what?”  
  
“never mind.”  
  
  
  
  
Yunho is shaking, the more the go to the garden, the more his hand twisted and he feels he is sweaty.  
  
Changmin is a boy, but he is very sensitive and he knows how to read body language, so he easily realize.  
  
“are you okay Yunho?”  
  
“never better.” Yunho smiles weakly, “Changmin-ah, I have something to tell you . . . “  
  
“yes?” Changmin cocks an eyebrow.  
  
Yunho takes a deep breath, then he takes Changmin’s hand and pull him to the corner of the garden.  
  
“I like you, hope you feel the same.” Yunho shows Changmin his achievement which he spends three months to do.  
  
  
  
  
Changmin is speechless, he doesn’t know what to say, seems like his mind is blank and the only thing he can see is a red heart which make by roses and his name and Yunho are below the heart. Changmin uses his palm to wipe his tears away when Yunho looks at him.  
  
“I really like you, Changmin-ah.” Yunho confesses, “I’m sorry if you feels disgusting but— mph!!”  
  
Yunho doesn’t have any changmin to complete his word because Changmin presses his lips into Yunho. A kiss is born, soft and fresh.  
  
Yunho breaks the kiss first, he cups Changmin’s face, kiss on his cheek and hugs him.  
  
“It is yes, isn’t it?”  
  
And Changmin grabs his arms around Yunho’s waist for the answer.


End file.
